Steelfang Bloodline
The powerful strain of Vampirism that comprises the Steelfang strain is actually originated from the blood of the Steelfang family/bloodline. Many of those who have the Steelfang Strain are born with it from birth and descended from the Battlemage Sorin Steelfang, who was the first Steelfang Vampire. Across both Cosmic Legacy and The New Kingdoms, Steelfang Main Line members have similar, if not the same kind of powers that originate from their bloodline alone, hence there is no separate section for each. Details Basics All Steelfang family members are gifted with the true "Divine" strain of Steelfang Vampirism from birth and are descended directly from Meridia, which also explains their six angelic wings when they manifest their true forms. All members of the Steelfang family possess light blue irises, slit pupils and silvery white hair, which serves to differentiate them from all other bloodlines, since nobody else (no other Bretons, to be precise) possesses those traits. Furthermore, no human possesses slit irises. Steelfang Family members have eyes that glow blue in the dark. Their blood is known to be a bright golden liquid that evaporates rapidly when exposed to air, although it begins as red when they bleed normally and this is not apparent if they seal their powers. True Steelfangs do not age like normal people as time has no relevance to their bodies. While they are born as infants, the moment they start understanding the world, they will become children and stay as young teenagers for possibly an eternity, until they are able to unlock and access their Sphere of Domination. When a Steelfang unlocks their Sphere of Domination, their "puberty" begins and completes very fast, as they reach their mature forms and gain their six wings. The transfer of the blood from a main line member is able to forcefully awaken anyone as a "Normal" (Not "Divine") Steelfang Vampire, so long as their body is compatible with the powerful blood of the Steelfangs, and they are capable of accepting it. The closer a person physiologically to a god, the more compatible Steelfang Blood is to them as it forcefully ascends the Divinity level of a person. There are several rules regarding the line of descent of a Steelfang Family Member. It is known that Male Steelfangs can freely mate with any female that is sufficiently related to them in nature (humanlike/human races only. This doesn't permit orcs, beastfolk or other more exotic races due to incompatibility. Fertility with elves is possible but generally not very good) to successfully produce a child, which will awaken as a full blooded Steelfang eventually via a process known as "Breakdown of Humanity". This is because "a god has the right to use mortal vessels" which allows the child to use the mother's body unconditionally. However, the opposite is not true. A Female Steelfang may only produce children with the highest level of cosmic entities, being extremely high on the cosmic "Divinity" scale themselves. This would permit only the strongest Gatekeepers and other Steelfangs to successfully breed with them. This is because "a goddess' body cannot be used by lesser beings". As the child's cosmic gradient will not be apparent upon conception but only after some development, conception automatically fails as no implantation can take place. Bloodbound Partner Steelfangs can grant their Bloodline "Divine" strain to people that they love deeply without the transfer of blood, making said person their Bloodbound Partner. This grants the one that is turned the ability to use powers limited to the Steelfang line. It also awakens a Sphere of Domination in the Bloodbound Partner that is linked to the Sphere that the origin of the turning possesses, transforming them into a proper God/Goddess. Granting the "Divine" bloodline strain via creation of a Bloodbound Partner was how Alyssa Steelfang and other original non Steelfangs were turned into family members. This granting of the "awakened strain" is an act of consummating a marriage and is irreversible, binding the destinies of the two partners together via an emotional bond that defies logic. It can only happen between two people of the opposite gender, as it is a binding that must "result in the next generation created from a man and woman". Breakdown of Humanity This only happens in the case of a Male Steelfang having children with a mortal woman. The child automatically incarnates temporarily as a mortal, sealing away their Steelfang blood and powers until they are born. For most part, the child will live as a normal human through their entire childhood, growing as per normal and taking after the parents as if both were mortal. Children produced from such unions are born with uncanny intelligence and great physical parameters. Their affinity for magic and the supernatural is also unusually high compared to others around them. If nothing happens, they will live as normal humans until puberty begins. If they do encounter a near death situation, the Breakdown of Humanity can occur earlier. When Breakdown of Humanity occurs, the Steelfang Child's body starts to purge its mortal elements to forcefully ascend to godhood. This causes effects such as the formation of broken wings on their back, whitening of the hair in patches and even heterochromia as both eyes may not change color at the same time. "Elven" children will face reshaping of their ears to a more human shape over time, until it is indistinguishable from a normal human's. The physical and magical capabilities of a child during Breakdown of Humanity increase drastically as their mortality and connection to mortals is destroyed. This causes a racial shift from whatever the child was to a full blooded Steelfang. The final outcome is always a child who fully becomes a Steelfang family member after awakening their Sphere of Domination, although the Breakdown of Humanity is incomplete so long as the Steelfang family member in question has not understood their Sphere of Domination and cannot "mature". The more a Steelfang child wishes to become divine and the less they like their mortal self, the faster the Breakdown of Humanity. By sheer force of will, though, for a Steelfang who clings on to their mortal half, up to 30 years may be lived as a human before full Breakdown occurs. Powers and Abilities Below are the powers that a Steelfang Family member possesses by virtue of simple inheritance alone. It does not include any magic they may learn. Standard Abilities All Steelfang family members possess the extreme basal abilities of a normal Steelfang vampire, enhanced beyond the baseline. They possess far superhuman strength, speed and reflexes. While a normal Steelfang vampire possesses very high durability, a Steelfang family member possesses the apex level "Divine Skin", which completely nullifies all magic performed with non cosmic power. This Divine skin also completely negates all physical attacks not performed with a high grade cosmic/divine grade weapon, making them invincible to almost all attacks. Even against divine and cosmic magic or weaponry, the Divine Skin still provides very high level of protection, to the extent a Steelfang Family member can generally only be harmed by a Steelfang Sword or another family member's magic. Even Gods and Daedric Princes cannot bypass this ultimate defense. The only other people known to be able to bypass this is the highest tier of Gatekeepers. The Vitakinetic power of a Steelfang family member is far higher than that of a normal Steelfang Vampire, granting them infinite life force and complete domination over all life (except each other's and those of other high grade cosmic entities). This allows them to regenerate from even a single cell if necessary, and can even perform a time reversal based healing to recreate the body from nothing via violation of causality. Due to their infinite life force, Steelfang family members also can fire off extremely powerful blasts of life energy that cause extreme devastation. This also grants them healing abilities on a whole different level. The whole body of a main liner is held together by threads of life force, and it can stitch itself back together even if cut to many pieces. Other powers that a Steelfang Family member possesses are that of a standard Vampire Lord, enhanced to such extreme levels it can hardly even be called the same thing. They are able to alter time from both their own and other's perspective to a limited degree via reflex alteration and time bending itself. Also, due to Meridia's bloodline, all Steelfang vampires are capable of transforming into a photon mist that can phase through attacks. This also allows them to "blink" around at the speed of light, produce light and control light for offense and defense if necessary. Steelfang vampires can summon the denizens of Euphoria such Daedric Succubi or Tranquil Guardians. They also possess enhanced cognition and very high psionic talent, allowing them to mind control people, read their actions flawlessly and perform mind shattering psionic blasts. Steelfang vampires also possess high level telekinesis. They also have supersonic flight via their wings. Steelfang Vampires also have an "absolute reality sphere" around them which cancels all Alteration, Illusion and Conjuration magic within a 5 meter radius of them, making it completely impervious to any form of Alteration/Illusion and banishing all summoned beings unless permitted. Mages who enter this sphere cannot cast magic if the Steelfang does not permit it either. The absolute reality sphere can also slow enemies down or even pin them to the ground if the Steelfang possessing it demands such to happen and it can be expanded to cover a universe if the wings are revealed. This is the passive power of "Sphere of Domination", and is not deactivated with the loss of wings. If necessary, a Steelfang can withdraw the sphere to only cover their body as an outer skin, preventing it from affecting the world. Cosmic Discernment Eyes Steelfang family members have a fear inducing vision that can drive targets insane or even kill them through paralysis of the whole body. This ability only activates upon a Steelfang gaining their Sphere of Domination (equivalent to puberty and maturing) and is exclusive to Sorin's descendants. Other vampires who carry the Steelfang blood do not manifest this ability. Steelfang vampires cannot use this ability on other full blooded Steelfang vampires, or they risk temporary blindness. This is part of their power known as the "Cosmic Discernment Eyes". The more powerful the fear vision, the more likely a Steelfang family member will injure themself when locking eyes with another Steelfang family members and exerting the ability. This ability is thought to be descended from Alyssa and Sorin lacked it or never used it. The ability requires direct eye contact, but it will work on blind people. The fear vision of a Steelfang family member, if used to stare into the eyes of someone the Steelfang vampire is interested in or loves, can create endless beauty and a sense of happiness in the target, rather than unlimited fear. It amplifies positive feelings instead of negative ones. The sensations the vision amplifies applies both to emotions and physical sensations. This is due to the mutual acceptance of a Steelfang vampire, and understanding that beyond the fear of the cosmic lies a horizon of infinite beauty. The other properties their eyes have include "Truth Discernment", which allows a Steelfang to see past all Alteration and Illusion to know what the real world is like, allowing them to forcefully cancel all Alteration and Illusion in their line of sight. Their eyes can dilate to read movements extremely well, in conjunction with their mind reading, allowing them to completely predict all behavior. These eyes can also see the vitality of an enemy, along with their magicka flow, letting a Steelfang learn spells from just one glance and allowing them to perceive the death of their foes if it draws near. If a Steelfang focuses enough and extends their sphere of domination, these eyes can even grant precognition, seeing the exact steps taken to a future situation. Sphere of Domination All main line Steelfang Vampires are full powered divine beings connected to the powers of All Creation and capable of altering reality. They have a main specialty, known as the Sphere of Domination, that is exerted across the whole world they manifest in. This power is their main ability, and related to the sphere they govern. Some of them govern simple concepts, such as Horus' ability to manipulate the chaos and probabilities, while others govern strange, abstract concepts, like Siris' control over universal laws and the concept of nothingness. This ability transcends even the ability of Divinity to control, and they can freely alter the laws related to their sphere not just in Mundus, but also in Oblivion and Aetherius. It overwrites anything it is used on, to the extent a Steelfang Family member can be considered "transcendent gods worshiped by the gods". For the main Steelfang line, the wings always regress to six white, ethereal and feathered wings that glow a ghostly white in the dark, when they enter their true form, or when they decide to manifest the wings as such. Steelfang family members in true form can still use their custom wings, though. All of the family members can fly at very high speeds. These wings are a symbol of their power, and are needed for them to manifest their full power in the world. If removed, the Steelfang Vampire cannot use their Sphere of Domination, but they retain all their other powers. The wings may only be cut off by the highest tier of divine weaponry (such as a Steelfang's Soul Sword), but they regenerate very fast. Within the void, or in a universe that does not have sentient observers, a Steelfang does not require wings to exert their Sphere of Domination as there is no resistance to the rewriting of truth. Other Common Features Soul Sword All members of the Steelfang clan seem to possess a personal sword, of extreme power, which is generally reflective of their powers. These swords tend to possess strange traits and are generally forged by pure will on the part of the Steelfang themselves (Siris' sword was created from the void to await him). These weapons are all unbreakable and when a Steelfang family member needs them, since it is not stored on the body, it is summoned, not drawn from a scabbard. Many of the Steelfang family members are reluctant to use these weapons as them result in mass collateral damage if not carefully employed. A simple swing with a fully unsealed sword can easily gouge a huge gash across the whole of Tamriel. Each personal sword possesses many techniques, and has powers related to the sphere that the Steelfang Family member governs. This swords are capable of manipulating the sphere even without their master's input, and seem to have sentience, recognizing their masters from normal people. They exert formidable levels of spiritual pressure. All these swords have attacks which are capable of crushing an entire reality simply using the power that the sword exerts. The sword's manifestation of power is purely offensive for most part, other than barrier generation. It is normally the crystallization of a Steelfang's offensive power from their wide ranging sphere. Even if a Steelfang's power is sealed, they can summon their sword and use it up to maximum output with no loss. The swords also have sealed forms as simpler looking, less ornate blades which have much less power output. All swords will have energy projection and creation powers by nature. Alternate Weapon Many Steelfang clan members also possess an alternate, weaker weapon that they can use other than their personal sword. These weapons are still very deadly pieces of equipment that can cause considerable damage if used irresponsibly. Unlike their personal sword, these weapons can take on any form, and they are in fact rarely swords. Some alternate weapons are transfigured familiars instead. Void Armor All Steelfangs have a runic armor that is golden and silver where the metals are considered, and stark white where the cloth is considered. Their armor always emits a blue glow from runic patterns. This armor can be summoned and dismissed at will, or transfigured into white clothing as necessary. As long as a Steelfang is wearing it, they are basically invincible to all attacks due to the durability of such and the innate Divine Skin of the Steelfang involved. As the Void Armor is actually an extension of a Steelfang's power, they cannot manifest it unless they reveal a sufficient level of their Divinity. In fact, if a Steelfang reveals enough of their divinity, their Void Armor automatically forms around their body. Concept art Below are concept arts of all of the Steelfang family members. It includes newer and older art. Includes all family members from both the TNK and Cosmic Legacy versions of them. Sorin Steelfang Bloodline Patriach.jpg|Sorin Steelfang, the very first, often forgotten vampire of the strain, wielding his weapons 'Voltiaxic Warp" and his trademark scythe.|link=Sorin Steelfang Alyssa I Steelfang Bloodline Matriach.jpg|Alyssa I Steelfang, the first female Steelfang Vampire, former Jarlessa of Winterhold and former Archmage|link=Alyssa Steelfang I Sylarys Steelfang Redone.jpg|Sylarys, the not so sane or nice sister of Raydin, who happens to have immense soul manipulating powers.|link=Sylarys Steelfang Raydin Steelfang Redone.jpg|Raydin, the father of most of the Steelfangs. Also happens to be a reality warping god.|link=Raydin Steelfang Virlomi Steelfang Interpretation.jpg|Virlomi, as interpreted by Datadragon Odahviing. Metapotent Trinity Redone.jpg|The all powerful trinity who are omnipotent, the beginning of everything and the end of everything|link=Metapotent Trinity Tyrael Steelfang Redone.jpg|Tyrael, Omniarch of Energy and Forces|link=Tyrael Steelfang Sariel Steelfang Shaper of Emotion.jpg|Sariel, Omniarch of Mind and Emotion|link=Sariel Steelfang Azrael Steelfang Ultimate Form.jpg|Azrael, Omniarch of Life and Death, true form|link=Azrael Steelfang Siris Steelfang Redone.jpg|Siris, the sentience of the void|link=Siris Steelfang Annalyse Steelfang of the Natural Order.jpg|Annalyse, the nature spirit|link=Annalyse Steelfang Alyssa II Steelfang Updated New Hair.jpg|Alyssa II, the epitome of hope who has the power to make anyone worship her as a goddess...|link=Alyssa Steelfang II Raphael Steelfang of the Vectors.jpg|Raphael, Master of Kinetic Energy, Maker of Shockwaves|link=Raphael Steelfang Uriel Steelfang of the Retribution.jpg|Uriel Steelfang, the Angel of Judgement. She will bring her own unique wrath upon her foes.|link=Uriel Steelfang Abbadon Steelfang of the Swarm.jpg|Abbadon Steelfang, the actually meek and mind mannered Angel of Pestilence, Sickness and Decay|link=Abbadon Steelfang Lamia_Steelfang_of_the_Gateways.jpg|Lamia Steelfang, the dimensional jumping ange|link=Lamia Steelfang Lucifer_Steelfang_Redone.jpg|Lucifer Steelfang, the Angel of Light and Darkness|link=Lucifer Steelfang Isis Steelfang of the Grand Alignment.jpg|Isis Steelfang, the Angel of Order|link=Isis Steelfang Horus Steelfang of the Chaos.jpg|Horus Steelfang, the lord of chaos|link=Horus Steelfang Sargon Steelfang Redone.jpg|Sargon Steelfang, the family drunk|link=Sargon Steelfang Gideon Steelfang Redone.jpg|Gideon Steelfang, the Wishmaster, the Maker of Dreams.|link=Gideon Steelfang Steelfang Family.png|Older version of the Steelfang family depicted with lower quality art More Steelfang Sisters.jpg|Raydin's five daughters, using their updated appearances. Category:Bloodlines Category:Factions Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:The New Kingdoms